The Psychic Hunter
by BlackDragonDevilGod
Summary: Xero L. Mazoku and Jaune Arc. Two completely different people in every way and were raised differently in a woman's ruled world. Jaune was raised with pure and innocent love form his family. Xero was tormented by his own in their own twisted form of dark love. But fate has put these two together, as partner's, as the only male's to even attend an all girl academy as hunter's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is a new crossover, of Rwby and Elfen Lied, with my OC getting a few extra abilities. This is going to be a more ****considerable darker story then what iv'e done and what i will do, as this story will go in deep in trauma and psychology and how it effects people. This story will also include child rape, incest, and of course blood. Lot's and lots of blood and limb loss, as you all known how Lucy is when she fights:**

**Not pretty.**

**Also yes, this story takes place in a remnant where only woman can unlock Aura and Jaune is infact still Jaune, with my OC having Lucy's powers, making them both the main characters of this story. Also i like to say sorry for once again posting another story, even though i said i would't, i just can't help it. Now i know how windstorm16 feels like. Anyway, i don't own Rwby nor Elfen Lied.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Prologue: Mind**

The mind.

The central nervous system that everyone has.

Such a unique and quite frankly, a deadly and even for all the advancements, we as humans still don't truly known how the mind works. It is such a strange and unique organ that has lead people to do both terrible and wondrous things throughout history.

How people react, how they act and even what we do, it all comes form the mind itself. That was fact, we need a brain to move and think on what to do and learn. Learning itself is what makes up the mind's essence.

How we take in information, what we do with it and how we act, it's comes form how the mind reacts to it.

The mind is the most important thing we, as a person have, as it lets us grow and learn and become who we become.

It's what let's people grow and learn.

Without it we are nothing.

So, what happens, when it's hurt?

How does it react to trauma?

How does it react, when it's owner can't comprehend or understand what it's going through and what is happening to it, when it doesn't understand it?

What happens, when it's scared by an event, so damaging, so painful, it can't take it?

The answer is simple:

It snaps.

* * *

**Done.  
**

**Yet another short speech, as i'm just a bit too lazy to write the full speech and or actually known what to write about, so i might come back to this, might not, well see.**

**Devil out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my ever lovely peeps!**

**First chapter is up. I know iv'e said this before and i'll say it again, this will be a bit more of a darker story then most of my stories, as my OC will have a few mental and ****psychology problems, which allows him to unlock his powers in the first place. While this is a crossover, they're will be a few more additions to his powers and what he can down, ontop of Lucy's abilities. So as always i don't own Rwby nor Elfen Lied.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Xero L. Mazoku**

The loud obnoxious music boomed in the horned boys ears as soon as he entered through the double loud noise made him grunt a little, as his black combat boots "Clacked" across the dance floor on his way toward the bar.

God he hated loud noise's.

Especially when crap music or whatever the hell this was making the loud sound. Cause this was clearly NOT music. Who ever thought it was, deserved to be hanged. He was tempted to just simple rip the speakers and possible the one making the music blaring, but he doubted the owner would appreciate it. His dark purple eyes scanned the room of busy bodies, dancing around without a care in the world.

Ugh, was he really going to do this?

The flashing lights hurt his eyes, the loud music made his horns vibrate and both were giving him a headache. He wanted to get smashed, yes, and knew he'd probably wake up with a large hang over in the morning. Okay fine, but this was not the type of smashed he wanted, nor did he need.

But damnit he wanted a drink and this was the best place to get it, without any of those...

He shivered.

_HUNTRESS, _bugging him. He learned long ago, while woman would bug him no matter what, at the very least he could hurt and if need be, kill here and no one would say a word about it.

He sighed, god really, really hated his good looks some times. Useful to getting just about anything he wanted form many powerful woman. Huntress and or otherwise, but they also wanted something in return.

That "Something" being the very thing, that made his mind snap and go through a mental break form the severe trauma it caused. The only good thing, sex has ever done for him, was not only open his eyes to the true dark horror's of the world and his own mother and sisters, but it had awaken what he needed to survive and prosper in a woman's world.

His powers.

No, not aura.

A power that not only created the career of huntress but also shifted the society as a whole. A power that changed the balance of power in female's favor. A power that caused much of his pain and suffering and made him very distrustful of huntress given their attitude toward's him. The power he awakened wasn't aura but something else entirely.

Something that helped him even the playing field and allowed him to stand up to full-fulged huntress with a very good chance to win.

Something that has let him make Remnant his playground.

Something that made him feared and respected throughout the underworld.

Something that...would make it so he would never have a peaceful life, if _certain people _found out.

That thought made him shake his head, making his long pitch black locks wave. This is why he was going to "**The Club".** That thought made him blow some of his hair out of his face.

Yeah real originally.

Never the less, his own mental battle on if he should continue or not, had finally ended with him ultimately deciding to bite the bullet and continue. He was here already. He made the journey with **Blackfire, **through one of the more shady parts of Vale, with **Kami** and** Yami **strapped under his armpits. He'd only used his twin pistols when he was messing around.

More to the point:

He only used them, when he wasn't aiming to kill or horrible main someone.

Which means he didn't use his pistols very often.

Or if he needed to ensure no one knew it was him, he used **Hikari**, which was strapped to his left hip. Kinda hard to pin someone's murder on him, when the weapon in question left no trace's of it's existence. Especially when you considered the fact, in this day and age, no one believed a man, a young teen really, could kill a woman.

Huntress or otherwise.

Sighing once more, he made his way through the club, ignoring all the lusty looks he was getting form a majorty of the females.

"Woman."

He thought to himself, seating at the bar counter,"When will they ever learn?"

Probably never, if he was honest with himself.

"What it'll be, chief?"

The _male _bartender asked him. He was a giant of a man. Standing 6'11 foot tall, he wore a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache. His skin was like his own, pale white. Though his voice was even, he could see a shiver of _fear _flash through his eyes.

_"Shit, shit, shit! What the hell is HE doing here?! Alright clam down J__unior, just don't do anything to piss him off and he'll leave without causing a bloody massacre. Just give him what he wants and he'll be gone all the sooner."_

Good.

With his golden rosary flashing due to the lights and a hidden smirk at hearing the large bear of a man's thoughts, he ordered,"Fire whisky."

The man nodded and went to go make it, as he turned in his chair, over looking the dancer's of the club. One of his power's abilities let him hear the thoughts of those around him. Not mind reading per-say, but _HEAR _them.

Though if he concentrated hard enough, he _COULD_ go deeper into someone's mind and even influence them. That made him smirk, no matter what, he'll always have the advan-

"Why hello."

Or not.

Frowning, he looked to see a knock out of a blonde walking toward him, with a sway in her step and a body most woman would kill for. She is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top.

She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

The shorts showed off her long legs and the crop top drew eyes to her large bust that would have both men and woman fumble and blush like an idiot.

He was sadly(For her that is) not most people.

_"Looks like i'm getting lucky tonight."_

Unlikely.

Shivering a little, he turned back to the bar, when Junior returned with his drink and he quickly drowned it. Ahh, that was the good stuff. Now if only the blondie would leave him alone and hopeful not bug him.

"What's wrong cutey? Am i too hot to look at?"

No such luck evidently.

"Maybe if i ignore her, she might leave me alo-"

All train of thought came to an abrupt end when the blonde did something...bad. Terrible, so unforgivable and twisted, it would make even the Grimm cringe and cry at the sight of. One that would make even harder criminals stop and look on with pure shock and horror, at her transgression.

She touch his shoulder.

Such an act would not go unpunished, so he acted accordingly.

"BAM"

**Line break**

Yang Xiao Long had no idea what happened.

One minute she was scoring a hot bot-toy for the night. The next, her world was spinning and she felt a terrible pain on her face, like someone tried to cave her skull in with their fist.

"Ugh, what hit me?"

Groaning, Yang got up, looking around as everyone stopped to look at the young woman that got decked in the face, as she soon spotted her target heading for the double doors.

"H-hey, wait."

Despite how much she wanted to find out who or what hit her, she wanted to know who the hottie was more. Part of it was because he was hot as hell and the other half, was mostly out of curiosity. He gave her a look over, but that was it. His eyes didn't hold the slightest bit of lust her outfit and body usual inspired in men and woman alike.

It was kinda of insulting to be honest.

And a little exciting too.

He didn't wait, so Yang sped up and she quickly stepped in front of him, with a wide smile,"I said hot stuff. Can't we just talk a little."

Looking him over, Yang wanted to do more then just talk. He was a tall, standing about 6'0 feet tall if Yang had to guess, a head taller then herself. The shirt he wore did little to hide his muscle bond body. He didn't have large muscles, but he certainly had viable muscles that Yang found quite yummy. He was slender, the simple black tank top with red buckle at his slim but board shoulder gave Yang the impression that he worked out. His hair was pitch black and wild like the edgy bird that was her mother. His eyes were a dark purple and he had a red choke collar, with a golden rosary hanging form a sliver chain. But the one thing that stood out to her the most, were the horns on his head.

Small, white horns sticking out of his head.

The next thing that stood out to her, were that he had two pistols under his armpits, held in brown holsters. On his black, sliver chained belt, looked to be another type of weapon holding up his black pants.

Yang however quickly dismissed it.

Even if he had a weapon, he was a male.

What could he do?

The hottie just stared at her blankly and while Yang would never admit it, sacred her shitless. Then he spoke.

"No."

Then walked around her. Or at least tried to, as Yang had once again stepped in his way, with a strained smile on her face and twitching eyebrows.

"Oh come on why-"

"Whatever it is, i said no and don't care."

"Can't-"

"No."

Getting irritated and not used to being denied by anyone, let alone a male, she moved to grab his shirt. Her eyes and hair turning red and gold respectable. She grabbed it and pulled him close to her face, not noticing the teen teasing or how his pupils dilated,"Listen here bub. I tried to do this the easy why, but now-"

"Let. Go. Now."

Had Yang not been so angry at being ignored by a man, she would have noticed the air turning cold and everyone staring at them. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed his horns growing in length, if only by two inches and the KI(Killer Intent) flooding the bar.

Too engrossed in her own anger and lust, Yang noticed none of it.

Giving him a cocky smile Yang spoke,"Oh. And what if i don't? What are YOU going to do about it?"

No sooner had she finished that sentence.

"BAM"

That same invisible form before, had smacked her straight into the bar, where the large bear man had taken cover and everyone else either did the same or just plain ran out, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. As for Yang herself, she got up, eyes blazing with rage and anger.

"Oh that does it, you want some male?!"

His only response, was to raise an eyebrow which only made Yang madder, as he crossed his arms. Growling, Yang unfuled her gauntlet's, **Ember celica **and launched herself toward him, cocking her fist back with a loud,"YAAAHHHH"

However timed seemed to slow down as Yang's fist got closer and closer to the pretty boy. But just as Yang was about to make contact.

"SLENCH"

Yang was throw back. She blinked, what?

What happened?

She was about to hit him and, her eyebrow knitted, why could't she feel her left hand?

Raising it up, she stared at the stub that was once her left arm. She stared at it, with a shocked look on her face.

How?

How did he?

Suddenly the realization that she no longer had a left hand(And the immense pain) Yang opened her mouth to scream, the invisible force that had taken her arm, grabbed her and slammed her into the ground,"SLAM" lifted her off the ground and "SLAM" into the wall. Barely conscious and in more pain then she thought was psychically possible, Yang barely register the quickly approaching ground.

"SLAM"

The final one sent the girl into blissful unconscious.

**Line break**

Looking at the now unconscious blonde bitch, he looked at the bar owner who slowly got up, as if he were a particle dangerous animal and he the keeper of said animal.

"I suggest you call the cops, she'll bleed out otherwise."

With his peace said, he walked out to get his bike. His night ruined and seeing no reason to stay, he'd figured he might as well go back to his apartment. As far as he was considered, he was merely defending himself form the blonde bitch.

No reason to stick around, nor fear retribution.

After all, it's not like this would come back to bite him in the ass, right.

Right?

Seeing the chopper parked where it was suppose to be, the teen got on the black, with blue flames going up the gas tank. He revved it up the bike up a few times and took off, never noticing Junior watching him go. Once he was out of sight, he looked down to the bleeding blonde and sighed again, wrapping her severed arm up and spoke to himself,"Considered you're self lucky blondie. Those who anger him, usually end up losing more then just an arm."

Xero L. Mazoku was not someone you crossed or angered and expect to live to tell the tale.

Sighing again, Junior motioned for the twins to call the cops, as looked at the damage the two did to his club and groaned.

Oum damned blondes.

* * *

**Done.**

**So, yeah, once again, a bit vague on the details and the chapter was short, but i think that's how i'll be writing all my first chapters form now on. As it works out real well and i believe this'll be the best way for me to do it. Expect for ****A Treacherous blade's second chance, as that'll be a real long one, with a brand new timeline in it. So not much else to say, other then stay frosty my peeps!**

**Devil out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely peeps!**

**Second chapter is up. Now for those who known and seen Elfen Lied, known about the ****difference between certain types and what types there are. Iv'e added an new tier to not only show how Xero fits into this story, but to spice things up a bit. Along with adding some extra goodie's for the different types of Diclonius. So be prepared for that. As always i don't own Rwby or Elfen Lied.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 2: History Of The Diclonius, Olivia Pin And Jaune Arc **

**"**_**It is not the strongest of the species that survives, not the most intelligent that survives. It is the one that is the most adaptable to change."**_

A quote by Charles Darwin once said, on the aspects of evolution for all creature's. This was true, even more truer in Remnant, a world of bloody evolution. Many believed that Humans, Fauns and Grimm are the only species on Remnant.

This is wrong, as before the great war, before the Mantle's fall, a new species had risen.

The _**Diclonius**_ were a newly evolved species, surpassing humans and fauns alike. Arising from and very similar to normal Humans, but possessing psychokinetic abilities far beyond any Human. For reasons that may be cultural as well as biological, they are often at odds with Humans and Fauns to the point of threatening to be the dominant species on remnant, to the point even the Grimm themselves feared them.

The Diclonius looked like normal humans and even fauns to a degree but there is a difference between all three. he differences that separate Diclonii from humans is both internal and external. The most noticeable difference is their horns on the parietal section of their skulls. Most often, these horns resemble cat ears from certain angles. These horns are a mixture of bone and cartilage. If a Diclonius falls into a temporary coma if they lose one of their horns, and would never return from their lethargic state if they lose both horns. However it has been shown that if happens repeatedly, the horns will grow back faster and faster.

Another notable difference between them and humans are their hair and eye colors, though this difference varies from male to female. The females typical have possesses hair colors of many different shades, from pink to purple to blonde, are the main hair colors types. Then there others that are more unified, being a variety of pink hues. Likewise, their eye colors are variants of red that can range from very dark red to almost pink, for the females.

The males, being more rare to be born, had three distinct hair color types:

Black, white and yellow. The eye color is the same, as there pupils change to an almost alien like look, with glowing pupils of there eye color being either purple, gold/yellow and blue.

There pupils may also change form round to silts, with the horns themselves growing in length. This goes for all Diclonius.

Moving on, Inwardly, they differ from humans at their pineal gland. Normally, the pineal body is the size of a pea and located in the center of the brain between the two hemispheres, but for a Diclonius, it's the size of an egg and wedged against the frontal lobe. The pineal gland appears to be the source of their vectors, one of their main weapons that has strike's fear into the hearts of all. But if blocked, the vectors are rendered useless. These vectors resemble hands, but cannot be seen, touched, or otherwise acted upon by outside forces (aside from instances where there were vector-on-vector grappling takes place). Vectors spread the Diclonius Virus to humans via touch, and they can manipulate objects, act as shields by decelerating projectiles, and slice through things, giving them the potential to be massively destructive if used offensively. Against humans Fauns and Grimm, they are almost always lethal. Their vectors usually have a limited range of a few meters.

However if trained enough and hard enough, the length can be extended and become far more deadly.

Diclonius have the innate ability to detect one another, making it near-impossible to get the drop on one another. Diclonius are quite intelligent. However, the Diclonius are also just as emotional as Humans, often more so. Once they reach the brink of sanity, some hear a voice that claims to be the directing voice of their DNA, urging them to kill as many Humans, Fauns and Grimm as possible. Those who do go insane but come back form the brink, become more powerful and have a tighter rein on their emotions.

As the old saying goes:

What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.

It's known, the more angry and or upset you make a Diclonius, the more likely you are to die. Learning to control their emotions is a crucial key part in mastering their psychic abilities. If left unchecked, the consequences could be dire.

Even the weakest among them can cause chaos of unparalleled proportions.

The Diclonius race possesses three distinctive tiers:

Kings.

Queens.

And Silpelits.

Those that can't breed and are considered the weakest of the three, are called Silpelits. Referred to as "worker bees," they use their vectors to infect Humans and Fauns alike with the Diclonius genetic virus on and turn these children into Silpelits when they are born. Silpelits age much faster than humans, with their bodies looking twice as old as their actual age, and their vectors tend to be longer than those of the Queen caste.

Perhaps even the king's.

While most Diclonius are 95% female, the remaining 5% have been know to slip in a every now and again. When a male is born, most are not only Kings, but are among the strongest ever born. However there are those who are actually Silpetlis, but are one of the most devoted "worker bees" known to the Diclonius race. Despite being weak, they have extraordinary sensing abilities.

Better then even veterinary queen's or kings fighters.

The queen type, which are few in numbers, can reproduce sexually. Additionally, they age like normal humans and appear to have shorter vector ranges, but have a large range of unique and deadly abilities. Such as sensing other people's thoughts, there emotions and even influencing other people, if they were to pour enough power into it. They have a higher then normal healing factor and there five sense's are heighten to near super human, with super human strength and speed. They can even use their abilities, to launch waves of psychic energy to cause there opponents psychical harm, beside's ripping and tearing there limbs off. It can even be used to cause internal damage.

Such as causing organ failure, internal bleeding form the eyes, ears and nose, punctured lung's or even collapsing the cerebral cortex withing a person's head.

The king types, are extremely rare as only one comes along ever century or so. Maybe ever two if there lucky. Like the queens, they can reproduce sexually but have a high libido and are the strongest of the three. They age slower then humans and have a higher pain tolerance then most normal people. They have an advanced healing factor, eye sight and hearing. As a contrast to the Queen's enhanced strength and speed, the kings are far more perspective, photographic memory, inhuman flexibility, agility and reflexes.

Their vectors are infact the same length as a Silpelit's and can develop and master the queen types of abilities to the same level of mastery and possible beyond it. To some extent they can even control a person's mind. But such things are frowned upon by most of the Diclonius, if not all and is only used when absolutely necessary. Which was thankful not very often.

But sadly it's happened before.

Due to there nature, the king are both the natural leader's of the Diclonius and need to have more then one mate. This is because of both their high libido and the fact they were the only ones that could breed besides the queens.

Plus child birth is much more painful and dangerous for woman then men. Hands being broken aside, nature must have decide to give the Diclonius a break, since it made it so hard for them to procreate.

Another unique ability for the Diclonius is that a rare few, with a strong enough psychic power and skill, can infact command a person's cells to regenerate lost limbs. Like a lizard's tale.

Because of this fact, the Diclonius are low in numbers, as a whole race itself. However despite there low numbers, the Diclonius could have easily overtaken all of Remnant and become the dominant species. Because of the threat they'd pose to Remnant, humans and fauns subtly tried to have them killed off. But it proved to be useless, as they were more then ready for any assassination attempts. The fact they didn't use aura and could block dust rounds and attacks, made anyone who fought one believed to be nothing more then sheer suicide.

However things changed when the great war erupted and things took a true for the worse. The Diclonius were pushed to extinction during, what has been come to be called,"The Purge Of Starring Grand"

The Diclonius were attacked by all four kingdoms force's and even the Grimm themselves, nearing the end of the great war. Despite a long and bloody battle with more then half the force's of the kingdom's soldiers killed during the battle, only a hand full of Diclonius escaped the purge sadly and had long since went into hiding, suppressing their powers to the point their horns went back inside there heads.

Hidden in plain sight.

In addition, the queen of Vale herself, helped the horned people escape form the attempted genocide on their race. Despite the battle, lead to the queens death, the people of Vale itself still loyal to her, helped them go into hiding. Pride be damned, the one thing the Diclonius value above all else was family. They protect their own and would sooner sacrifice a thousands more, if it meant they could save one of their own.

Family above all else.

To this day, Atlas, once Mantle, is still hunting for the Diclonius. If not to kill them then it was to experiment on them and try to take there abilities for their own twisted purpose's. Not even the fauns had it as bad as the Diclonius.

But they could't, no they would't remain hidden forever. Despite their numbers have been reduced to the signal digits a new king has risen. One that will rescue his race from the brink of destruction.

And he doesn't have to do it alone either.

**Line break**

"Olivia this is insanity. You are going to get us all killed."

"Now, now, Glynda, due have some faith in me."

"I do. I have stuck with you so far, but what you're doing now, it's going to end in disastrous."

"Is this because their Diclonius's?"

"..."

"I thought so. My decision stands, Glynda."

"This is a bad idea, Olivia."

Green eyes narrowed,"And i'm not the only one that thinks so."

Inside the pristine Beacon academy for upcoming huntress, two people were inside the high tower. One was a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

The other was a woman, about the same height, with sliver hair that reached past her shoulder blades, brown eyes and wore a simple green long sleeve's shirt and long green skirt.

These two were Olivia Pin and Glynda Goodwitch. The headmistress and deputy headmistress of Beacon academy.

Sighing and slipping back into her seat, Olivia looked at Glynda,"Then what would you have me do? Kill them for something they can't control or send them to Atlas to be experimented on?"

Glynda looked a little shocked at the cold tone her boss asked her in, did she truly believe that?

"Of course not, but still-"

"But nothing."

Olivia cut her off, glaring at her,"I have the final say in these matters. The only time the Diclonius's have ever fought, is only, ONLY, when they've been provoked. The great war, Starring Grand and Miss Xiao Long's actions have proven that."

The blonde woman bit her tongue. Okay, her boss had her there, in that regard.

The blonde tried to speak again, but Olivia cut her off,"Plus, need i remind you that Mr. Mazoku did infact help Miss Xiao Long get a new arm, despite having ever reason to not only, NOT help her and send her to jail for her actions. One's she brought upon herself, i might add."

Once more Miss Goodwitch bit her tongue, gritted her teeth and looked away, not wanting to admit her boss she was right. This made Olivia sigh, Glynda just would't admit that Diclonius could be good people, if given the chance. Though she understood, WHY, Glynda was so adamant about not letting Mr. Mazoku and Mr. Arc into Beacon.

Leaning forward, Olivia spoke to her long time friend,"Glynda, while i understand you're father and brother were killed by Diclonius, they doesn't mean their all bad."

The woman whipped around and glared at her boss, eyes full of righteous fury.

"What do you known? They didn't deserve what those..._MONSTERS, _did to them."

A sigh.

"Glynda you can't just blame all for the actions of a few. Yes, i know they killed-"

"They didn't just kill them. Those beast's tortured them. Shattered their bodies and broke their minds. All my brother and father did was-"

"Were at the wrong place, at the wrong time Glynda."

Olivia cut her off, knowing full well what she was going to say,"How many times have people been hurt because of huntress's recklessness."

It was a rhetorical question and they both knew it. Once more, the blonde witch of Beacon looked away, only this time glaring at the wall. This made Olivia sigh, despite having an actually good reason to distrust them, Glynda had the same level of hate for ALL Diclonius. The same kind of hate, Hazel aimed at her, when her younger sister was killed.

She was just thankful, Glynda had enough level headedness to NOT go and try to kill the rest of the horned people. The two sat in silence, as the only sound made was the clocks ticking and tocking away.

"Ironwood will find out sooner or later Olivia. You know how she's going to react."

Olivia didn't say anything as she could only pray she has made the right choice, as she knew full well, once word got out that not one but TWO Diclonius were studying at Beacon things would become hellish.

Jamie Ironwood, was a hard woman to work with after all.

**With Xero**

"How in the name of all that is good and holy, did i end up here?"

Thought one Xero L. Mazoku, as he ignored all the shocked looks he and his "Partner" were getting, on the bullhorn bound for Beacon Academy. Despite himself, he sent a small glare toward the blonde that was puking his guts out, at the moment. Yes he knew he was being childish, in blaming the boy for his current predicament and quite frankly he blamed Olivia Pin, the headmistress of Beacon for his current situation.

Blaming Jaune Arc would do him no good.

Sighing and breaking his glare, he moved over to the tall blonde and rubbed his back, in a futile attempt to help. He heard a mumbled,"Thank you" making Xero give him a small smile.

At least someone knows how to be polite.

To be fair, Jaune had been nothing but polite and kind to Xero when they first met and he'll freely admit, he wasn't exactly nice to Jaune then or since then. He was rude and snarky and just generally an asshole for a couple of weeks, before he decide to explain to Jaune his reasoning for being a complete asshole. Something the boy understood or at least tried to, as while he was vague on the details, Jaune got the general idea. The fact Jaune was one of his kin, Xero would admit, he felt draw to the boy and a sense of protectiveness had taken hold of Xero. He chalked it up to the fact he was king tier and Jaune was a silpelit.

Being a king tier or a queen tier, made them incline to be more protective of their kin and those they called friends and family. Or it was just Xero's own cynical nature and a part of him, that was desperate to known he can trust someone.

Jaune, despite being a bit naive, fit the bill of that someone.

What shocked him was how far their new headmistress was willing to go to get what she wanted and now he knew he had to be very cations around Olivia.

Xero glared out the window, as he thought back to that day, six mouths ago when his relatively normal life came to a screeching halt, a week after Jaune had awakened to his true self.

A Diclonius Silpelit.

**Six mouths ago**

"Knock, knock"

Bleary eyed, Xero raised his tired head form his bed, looking annoyed. God above, who the hell was waking him up at...he glanced at the digital clock and nearly destroyed everything around him with his psychic abilities.

Who the fuck woke someone up at 6:43 in the fucking morning?!

So instead of getting up, he merely planted his head back on his pillow and pulling the blanket over himself again. Well if they get here so earlier, then they can come again.

Later.

Or better yet, NEVER.

That be real nice.

He smiled when the knocking ceased and with a content sigh, snuggled deeper into the pillow.

"Knock, knock, knock"

Xero all but shot up, glaring at the door as objects around the room rattled and shook. Growling as his horns grew in two inches, Xero threw off the covers and stomped his way toward the door, his eyes glowing with power.

Whoever it was, had better have a damn good excuse for waking him up so damn bloody early. Throwing it open, he was greeted with the sight of two very beautiful woman. One standing damn near 7'0 foot tall, with long black hair that was a dead ringer for his own and the other woman was shorter then her companion, standing about 5'6 foot tall.

The 7'0 foot tall woman wore a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wraps around her waist and carries her weapon's sheath. Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels. She had the darkest set of red eyes he's ever seen and pale skin, once more matching his own.

The shorter woman, wore a white cloak so all he could see was her face. She has black hair with red tips, shoulder length hair tied back in a half-up/half-down style. Her eyes were a unique and rare shade of sliver and her skin was a fair complex of pale.

"Huntress"

Xero instinctively slipped into a fighting stance, moving one foot behind him incase he needed to get back quickly. He knew a huntress when he see's one. If not for the interesting choice of brightly colored clothing, then it was the weapons they had on them. Though reading there emotions, he could tell they weren't looking for a fight.

"Xero L. Mazoku?"

The taller woman asked in an even voice, as Xero merely narrowed his eyes this woman looked very familiar,"Who's asking?"

He looked her up and down, where has he seen her before?

The woman nodded and spoke,"My name is Raven Branwen."

The shorter woman zipped up to Xero, with a large innocent smile on her face, her aura radiating with sweetness Xero was almost tempted to smile.

Almost.

"And i'm Summer Rose, nice to met you."

She struck her hand out for him to shake, as he merely looked at it, as if it carried some sort of foul disease.

"Charmed."

Xero said, not taking the out stretched hand as Summer deflated a little, but didn't lose her smile as she lowed it. Seeing this, Raven spoke up,"I do apologize for waking you up so earlier, but we needed to talk as soon as possible."

"About what exactly?"

Xero asked, crossing his arms,"We haven't met before. Have we?"

"No. But you have met my daughter."

Huh?

Met her daughter?

Seeing his eyebrow knitting together, Raven answered the unasked question,"Yang Xiao Long."

Oh.

Xero's eyebrow's shot up to his hairline. Right, right the blonde-

Suddenly Xero glared at the two huntress, his horns growing and his eyes glowing,"What? Come looking for revenge, for me cutting her arm off?"

"Quite the opposite actually, i'm here to thank you."

What?

His aura dying down, as Xero shoulders dropped and his angry looked was replaced with one of confusion. The fuck was she talking about? Seeing his confusion, Raven went on to explain,"Iv'e told her time and time again, her arrogance was going to get her hurt. Possible, even killed. Iv'e told her too treat men, as human beings, not toys for her to play with and break. She wasn't too bad about it, but her endless victory's and her friends and teachers haven't helped her in that regard at all."

The she shocked Xero further as she bowed her head,"I thank you for not only letting my daughter live, but humbling her."

Summer, who had stayed silent spoke up.

"What she's trying to say is, thanks for knocking some sense into Yang and not killing her."

Starching the back of his neck, Xero slowly nodded still not quite sure what to say,"Umm, you're welcome?"

Okay one of the oddest things to be woken up for, Xero knew there was more going on.

"So...is that all, you wanted to say or is their more?"

Straightening up, Raven nodded as she looked at Summer, whom looked conflicted, no, not conflicted. Xero narrowed his eyes, sensing a new emotion rising form both huntress's:

Nervousness.

Deciding it be blunt and not beat around the bush, unlike a certain headmistress, Raven answered.

"I want you, to give my daughter's arm back."

He didn't show it but Xero's blood turned to ice.

Did they known?

How was that possible?

No one, but another one of his kin should known of _THAT _ability. So how-

His eyes widen, unless...

Seeing the look, Summer silently moved her arm form her cloak, to reveal her bare arm, that had an odd circular scar at her elbow. To most people, it was nothing more then an odd scar.

But Xero wasn't "Most" people, however.

He knew better.

"Is that..."

Summer nodded and she gave Xero a pleading look,"Mr. Mazoku, i know Yang fucked up. Badly. We saw the footage form the club, you have ever right to be anger and honestly have no reason to help her, let alone give her, her arm back. But please, i'm not asking you as a friend or a woman, but as a mother. I beg of you, please give Yang her arm back. She is young and she should't be torment forever for because of her own stupid mistake. If she fucks up again, then i won't ask you to heal her again, but just this once..."

Summer bowed her head, hands clasped before her, wide sliver eyes pleading,"Give Yang her arm back."

Xero who had stayed silent through Summer's little speech, looked at the woman with an unreadable expression for a good full minute. Before he finally sighed, putting a hand on the back of his neck and a lose smile making it's way to his face,"How can i say no to that face?"

"YES!"

Summer cheered, as Raven gave Xero a grateful smile. Sighing once again, Xero spun on his heel, heading back inside his apartment,"Give me a few minutes to change."

**Flashback end**

"Oh right. I let my bleeding heart get the better of me."

Xero thought to himself, as he continued to rub Jaune's back. After getting dressed, Xero let the ladies take him to the hospital where Yang was at and healed her severed arm, while she still slept. A simple task really, but required both, a lot of concentration and psychic power to force Yang's own cells to do his bidding and regrow her a new arm.

Of course, she awakened immediately and screamed her head off, as her bones, flesh and even nerves in her arm slowly regrew. Thankful he already taken into account that she might do just that and had both, earmuffs and sedatives ready incase she woke up.

Strong sedatives too, as regrowing an entire arm and slowly at that, hurts worse then having acid pumping in you're veins.

In any case, as Xero was healing her, Olivia Pin and Glynda Goodwitch arrived during sometime and had witness what he had done. After finishing up, she had told Xero of Jaune's existence and what had he had done. Evidently Jaune had been attacked by a pack of beo-wolves and in a desperate moment to survive, Jaune had awakened his psychic powers.

Olivia had all but blackmailed Xero to join Beacon, as once word got out what Jaune was, many people would come for him. Xero having been able to keep under the radar for so long, he could have easily slipped past anything or anyone that came looking for him.

But not Jaune.

He was given an ultimatum:

Sallow his pride and protect his kin or sacrifice them for his own benefit.

Had it been anyone else, or rather anything else, he would't have cared and would have sacrificed them. But that wasn't the case however, Jaune was his kin and as such he would do what he had to, in order to not only protect Jaune, but teach him how to be a Diclonius.

Xero looked over Jaune again, as he finally got his stomach to clam down.

He was a good height of 6'1 foot tall, with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. Six mouths of constant training with both his mother and Xero himself had good results for the boy.

He wore a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Covering his hoodie while also hiding the Pumpkin Pete bunny rabbit symbol is a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers.

Looking at his hair, the one thing that showed Jaune was clearly not human, were the pair of white horns sticking out of his blonde hair.

Despite having just recently awaken his powers, Jaune had made amazing progress that Xero was beginning to think their was more to Jaune then mets the eye.

"Who knows,"

Xero thought to himself, as he stared out the window and allowed a small smile to make it's way to his face,"It could be fun."

* * *

**Done.**

**A nice informative chapter, i think. Also before you all say anything, yes i took info form both the anime and manga, along with adding my own now how of ****psychic powers to fill out the layout of Xero's and Jaune's abilities. Also, yes i know their are no such things as "Kings" in the either mange or anime, because i made it up, deal with it.**

**So, my next update will be a new story called:**

**Worthy to be a hero.**

**Another crossover, where Jaune is the main lead and he summons, a certain hammer of a certain god of thunder. **

**So not much else to say, other then stay frosty my peeps.**

**Devil out.**


	4. Tribute

**Hello everyone.**

**Bad news, my grandma's in the hospital and the doc's say she has only hours, maybe days left before she goes to join my grandpa. I was there all day ****yesterday and she was talking to the old man, so i know what that means:**

**Her time has come.**

**I'm going again today, so before i go, i'm writing up this small tribute to her. This song i believe is most appropriate for it. FYI all my stories will have this page on them, so don't be surprised by it.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Last Goodbye by Dead By April:**

_Like a closing door, I'm slowly shutting down_

_Like a falling leaf, just waiting for the pound_

_Don't even bother, nothing can stop it_

_Tried my best, but I just can't help it_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_All the broken pieces' shattered all around me_

_They've been lying there since the day that you left me_

_My last chance to fight against her_

_Tried my best, but I can't break her_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye, goodbye_

_It will take a lifetime..._

_It will take a lifetime..._

_Before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye yeah_

_Goodbye_

* * *

**Goodbye Grandma.**


	5. Trailer

**Hello my lovely peeps!**

**Okay yes, this story is in fact not dead or forgotten, it is very much alive. As of late, i haven't gotten much time to actually write a chapter, at least a decent one and as iv'e said many times before:**

**"Better then nothing."**

**So that's the point i'm going for. A theme chapter would be better then nothing and it's a good way to tell you all, the fans, this isn't forgotten or ****abandoned. Just having been focused on many other things as of late. Cause truth be told, i just got home minutes ago, after being called in to helo for half a day and got done a lot more then they expected. So that's good, now onto it, as always i don't own RWBY or Elfen Lied.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Trailer: A ****Diclonius Fight**

**Song: The Last Fight by Bullet for My Valentine**

_I don't wanna stand beside you_

_I don't wanna try and feel the pain you're going through_  
_'Til the death you've seen is through_

_Cold sweats, hallucinations_  
_I wanna scream to show_  
_The hell I'm going through_  
_The addiction's taking you_

_Can you see me through bloodshot eyes (bloodshot eyes)_  
_Should I fight for what is right or let it die?_  
_Now I'm choking on force fed lies_  
_Do I fight or let it die?_

_I will fight, one more fight_  
_Don't break down in front of me_  
_I will fight, one more fight_  
_I am not the enemy_  
_I will try one last time_  
_Are you listening to me?_  
_I will fight, the last fight_  
_I am not your enemy_

_Everyone is sick of caring_  
_No silver lining on the cloud that covers you_  
_Let it pour and soak you through_

_No hope, just desperation_  
_So sit and wait for death_  
_And pray it takes you soon_  
_The addiction's taking you_

_Can you see me through bloodshot eyes (bloodshot eyes)_  
_Should I fight for what is right or let it die?_  
_Now I'm choking on force fed lies_  
_Do I fight or let it die?_

_I will fight, one more fight_  
_Don't break down in front of me_  
_I will fight, one more fight_  
_I am not the enemy_  
_I will try one last time_  
_Are you listening to me?_  
_I will fight, the last fight_  
_I am not your enemy_

_Can you see me through bloodshot eyes (through bloodshot eyes)_  
_Should I fight another night or let it die?_  
_Now I'm choking on every lie_  
_Do I fight or let it die?_

_I will fight, one more fight_  
_Don't break down in front of me_  
_I will fight, one more fight_  
_I am not the enemy._  
_I will try one last time_  
_Are you listening to me?_  
_I will fight, the last fight_  
_I am not your enemy_

_I am not your, not your enemy!_  
_I am not your enemy_  
_I am not your enemy_

* * *

**Done.**

**And the whole "I am not your enemy" part is just something i had to put in. Cause that fits into the theme of Xero and Jaune, as ****Diclonius proving to everyone they are not the enemy here.**

**The Grimm are.**

**So yeah, not much else to say other then stay safe and healthy out there everyone.**

**Devil out.**


End file.
